Amor Intangible
by Kuroda Haru
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es un tipo de exorcita que puede ver fantasmas, basicamente su deber es ayudarlos a cruzar al otro lado, su vida da un completo guiro cuando se encuentra con un fantasma bastante raro, con quien pasara un año conviviendo juntos... AU, Sobrenatural, Victouri.


_Hola a tod s esta es la primera vez que escribo y por obias razones la primera vez que publico, asi que espero y se den el tiempo de leer este loco Fanfic que advierto es un AU, tambien pido disculpas de antemano por posibles faltas ortograficas, de gramatica, de redaccion e incluso por posible OC (creanme es basicamente involuntario)._

 _Declimer: Yuri on ice no es mio, pertenese a la productora Mappa y a sus correspondientes creadores, tambien la imagen de portada no me pertenese la encontre en fancebook por tanto el credito es de su respectivo creador._

 _Bueno que disfruten la lectura :)_

Capítulo 1. Transparente

Un chico pelinegro se encontraba sentado en medio de un gran jardín de la ciudad de San Petersburgo disfrutando del agradable clima en completa soledad, aquel chico estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notaba la presencia de la multitud que pasaba a su lado. Un pequeño grito le saco de su mundo para traerlo a la realidad, pudo notar a un hombre no muy mayor que él, de extraños cabellos plateados que combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos azules, y la piel de este era nívea creando la visión más hermosa.

Lo curioso es que aquel extraño era atravesado por todas las personas que pasaban frente de él, y su expresión de incertidumbre mesclada con frustración provoco en el menor una disimulada risa, que captó la atención del peli plateado.

-Ne puedes verme verdad- la expresión del mayor era como la de un niño que espera ansioso su regalo de navidad.

En respuesta solo recibió un disimulado mohín en afirmación, por lo que el peli plata trato de tomar asiento, pero fallo al traspasar la banca cayendo al suelo, por lo cual el azabache contuvo una carcajada.

-Oye no te rías… sabes esto no es divertido-el mayor hizo un puchero.

-Eso es normal creo- hablo después de revisar que no hubiese personas a su alrededor.

-Oh puedes hablar... – el peli plateado dijo con sarcasmo.

-Mi nombre es Yuuri… Katsuki Yuuri – el menor sonrió amablemente

-Mucho gusto Yuuri yo soy Víctor- sonrío en forma de corazón lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo en su acompañante.

-Dime cuál es tu asunto pendiente-

-De que hablas- el peli plateado parecía confundido

-Hablo de la razón de por qué sigues aquí- el azabache frunció el ceño un poco desconcertado ya que la mayoría de los que le buscaban tenían claras sus peticiones.

-A que te refieres… cuando me di cuenta estaba en la calle intente hablar con alguien para que me ayudaran pero nadie me veía… además de que empezaron a atravesarme- el peli plateado pensaba continuar pero comenzó a flotar una vez más haciendo que el menor le observara ofuscado- Woh otra vez sucede esto… es divertido pero da miedo-

-Nunca vi a un fantasma flotar así- lo dijo más para sí mismo que para su acompañante, pero aun así el mayor capto la frase.

-F-Fantasma… que yo soy u-un fa-fantasma- el mayor estaba un tanto confundido como aterrado.

-Si estás muerto, no me digas que no lo recuerdas- su mirada burlona se convirtió en una sorprendida.

-No recuerdo nada- el rostro del peli plata se volvió totalmente serio.

El japonés parecía totalmente incrédulo, nunca en sus 24 años había enfrentado algo como eso, la mayor parte del tiempo los fantasmas se acercaban a él sabiendo que eran y que necesitaban.

-Nunca me eh enfrentado a esto… Ne-san que debo hacer- murmuro para sí mismo en un intento de aminorar la confusión.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un fantasma?- el ruso sexi salió del shock y se atrevió a preguntar.

-Bueno pues solo basta con mirarte porque pues por primera estancia nadie puede verte, en segundo traspasas todo como si fueses humo y por último y que es poco común flotas, quieres otra razón- explico con un poco de sarcasmo.

-No me refiero a eso sino como es que tú sabes exactamente como son- pregunto un poco confuso como si no supiera exactamente lo que quiere saber.

-Ah eso bueno yo veo fantasmas todo el tiempo, ellos me buscan para poder resolver sus asuntos pendientes y poder descansar o como se dice cruzar al otro lado- contesto de manera tímida y nerviosa.

-Ya veo la tienes difícil y dime a que te refieres a que nunca habías visto un caso como el mío-

-No tienes que ni idea… y pues la mayor parte de mi vida los fantasmas aparecían ante mi después de morir –obviamente- para que buscara a sus seres queridos y entregara sus últimas palabras y ese tipo de cosas pero llegas tu… oye ¿Qué es lo que realmente recuerdas?-

-Ah solo mi nombre, cuando desperté me encontraba flotando, no sabes me dio tanto miedo no sabía qué hacer si era normal o no y peor aún no recuerdo más que mi nombre- dijo de manera casual.

La cara del japonés era todo un poema en sus años de experiencia y los de su hermana jamás había escuchado algo parecido "Tal vez si espero un tiempo regresen sus recuerdos y le pueda ayudar" esas palabras resonaron en la ente del japonés.

-Víctor te propongo un trato, mi hermana mayor está de viaje por el mundo ella regresara a Japón en un año, le pediré ayuda para resolver este problema… estas dispuesto a esperar-

El peli plateado asintió –Ne no te vas a ir o si- pregunto un poco nostálgico.

-Mañana regreso a mi país- su fantasmal compañero se veía triste por lo que se dispuso a hacer una propuesta de la cual se arrepentiría más tarde -Quieres venir conmigo-

La cara del fantasma sexi se ilumino como un foco incandescente mostrando una hermosa sonrisa en forma de corazón y unos ojitos llenos de brillos –Realy-

-Yes yes- contesto animado por la reacción del fantasma.

Aquel fantasma le siguió sin problemas a su apartamento, quien durante el trascurso del camino se la paso de meloso con el japonés, quien solo podía suspirar a cada momento, además que en cada momento se lamentaba el haber hecho un trato con el raro fantasma.

Continuara...

 **Espero y hayan llegado hasta aquí, espero y me dejen Reviev, para saber si les está gustando la historia, también acepto criticas…. Bueno aclaro que las actualizaciones tal vez sean quinsenales, este FanFic no tendrá muchos capítulos seran a lo mucho 3.  
**

 **Bueno sin más que decir yo me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo :***


End file.
